


Harold's Adventures 1 - The Start of something fluffy

by CreeperX3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreeperX3/pseuds/CreeperX3
Summary: We are introduced to Harold with this fic (Short Description, I know)





	Harold's Adventures 1 - The Start of something fluffy

**Song of The Day: Glad You Came - The Wanted**

 

It’s a normal day in Paris. The sun is shining, Birds are Chirping, I am using the same kind of intro for everything else that I write again and, of course, it’s a School Day. Friday to be exact. Right after a long gaming session from our Hero of this Fic, Harold Jamba. Seen here in the bottom bunk of his Bunk Bed. Sleeping in. In the  **_Afternoon_ ** .

 

…

 

OK, Now he’s waking up and looking at his clock

 

“HOLY CRAP! I’M LATE AGAIN!”

 

Harold started rushing outside, only getting a Croissant to eat as he ran to School with only a notebook, a single pencil and his Hello Kitty Pajamas. As soon as he ran through the front door he tripped over air and rolled across the classroom “Aw Bumbaskets.” He got up and started walking to his seat

 

_**“Nice Outfit.”** _

 

Harold sat down, and groaned. It was Chloe... trying to be a prick... again... Luckily, this time he had a new comeback “Thanks!”

 

_**“I was being sarcastic.”** _

 

“Well I stole your face.” 

 

And, with that, he ended the conversation and sat down in his usual seat (Next to where Marinette and Alya sit, wall side) and waited until he saw Marinette running to the door 

 

“Watch out for the bump!” 

 

he yelled, hoping she would hear and she did, in fact, hear him. Still didn't stop her from tripping over it from focusing on Adrien, causing about everyone to collectively roll their eyes as Harold got up to help Marinette

 

“You OK?”

 

_ “Y-Yeah, I’m fine” _

 

“That's good.” He helped Marinette up and went to his seat

 

This was how his mornings (Or afternoons in this case) would usually go. Harold is Late, Chloe starts being a prick, Harold avoids an argument, Marinette falls down at some point and everything just kinda continues from there. Sometimes, There will be a Villain, Harold is the one who falls, Chloe isn't a prick for once, and so on. Soon enough, School is over and everyone just goes on their separate ways. Harold, of course, would go to his house

 

_ “Harold?”  _ Marinette asked, walking up to Harold

 

Harold stopped and turned around to face Marinette “Yeah?”

 

_ “Want to visit my place later?” _

 

“Sure. Just knock on my door when you're ready.”

 

_ “Ok! See you later!” _ She said, walking away

 

“See ya.” He did a small wave, smiled a little and went to his house

 

This wasn't an unusual occurrence for Harold. He is Marinette's next-door neighbor after all! And the Bakery is his favorite place to visit next to his mother's Diner.

 

As soon as Harold entered his house, Creep flew out if his pocket and looked at Harold  **“I'm famished!”** The Kwami said as he went to set up some Popcorn

 

Harold went up to his room to start choosing an outfit and remembered to close the blinds this time.

 

At this point, everything was rote for him. He would spend time picking a nice outfit for himself, open Creep's bag of Popcorn, choose a small playlist of songs to listen to and just wait for Marinette. But this time, Marinette came early and knocked on the door

 

“Coming!” Harold yelled as he hastily put on his pants. As he went down, Creep handed him the bag of popcorn for him to open and, because Marinette was early, he had to eat some of the popcorn as he opened the door. To his surprise, Marinette had on a light blue dress with a white frill on the bottom and some light eyeliner. “Y-You're early.”

 

_ “Y-Yeah. I guess I am.” _ She said then chuckled a little bit before they both paused, making the situation awkward

 

“Lead the way?” Harold said, walking out of his door and setting down the Popcorn for Creep to eat while he was gone

 

_ “Sure.” _

 

They walked to the Bakery and as Marinette walked to his room, Harold got a Bun and set the money onto the counter as he walked to Marinette's room. 

 

Once Harold walked in, he sat on the bed “So, what do you want to talk about?”

 

_ “I don't know. What do you want to talk about?” _

 

Harold shrugged. An awkward silence befell the both of them until Harold broke the silence “Ya know, we have been friends for nearly a year at this point.”

 

Just in case any of you don't realize, this is an alternate timeline. Events that took place are largely the same but with some minute differences.

 

_ “Yeah, we have.” _

 

“It's honestly kinda crazy to think about. I mean, I moved here, met you, Adrien and Alya, kinda had to pack and run, when that one guy tried to friggin trap people in a maze and after that, things just kinda… Happened. It's weird. But a good kind if weird, ya know?”

 

_ “I know.” _ Marinette giggled a bit and soon Harold followed suit before a crash if lightning could be heard nearby, spooking Harold enough that he went under Marinette's Blanket  _ “What's new, scaredy cat?” _

 

“Did… Did you just..?”

 

_ “Yeah, I did” _ She giggled a bit

 

Harold sighed “You are giggling a lot lately.” He looked outside “It's a doozy! Only thing I am wondering is where are the poodles?” He joked before another flash of lightning made him jump “D-Doesn't look like I'm going home tonight…” Harold then sprawled himself across the bed then thought about what he said “Tonight? That was fast.”

 

_ “Well, it is getting close to summer.” _

 

“And I don't know whether to dread it or to welcome it…”

 

_ “Why?” _

 

“Because no school but that also means Skimpy Outfits, High Heat and Mosquitoes.” He partly joked

 

_ “Oh. That's understandable.”  _ She smiled

 

Harold rolled over and groaned “Friggin rain… And thunder…” he was starting to get tired “No-... Must-... Stay-... Awa-” Another crash of thunder scared him awake “AH!” He paused then grumbled “... I hate this…”

 

He just laid there until he felt the bed bend behind him and he looked back, started blushing and turned on his back “Uh… Didn't you say that when this happens that you will be on the couch..?”

 

_ “Yeah… But I can make an exception tonight…”  _ she cuddled up to him

 

Harold started blushing.  **_Hard._ ** His face could have easily been mistook for Nathaniel's hair at this moment. But, at the same time, it was comptherting. Evidenced in the fact that another crash of thunder could be heard and Harold didn't get scared.

 

“Good night, Marinette…”

 

_ “Good night…” _

 

And like that, they drifted off to sleep together. And, like that, this edition of Harold's Adventures is done. Thank you for reading!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see how many people will complain about this


End file.
